


written in the sand

by potterheading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not between Harry and Draco, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading
Summary: “don’t you ever worry about this kind of stuff?” pansy asked, sounding just a bit petulant. “harry cheating on you… or finding someone else? what with him being the darling of the wizarding world and all that - i can’t imagine how much attention he must get... how do you handle that?”-in which draco realizes that he has nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	written in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> hii! 
> 
> thanks for clicking! enjoy<3
> 
> this is based off of that tiktok trend that's like "tell me how you know your boyfriend wont cheat on you without telling me how you know your boyfriend wont cheat on you" and instantly thought of harry, bc lets be real he's a big ole sap when he's in love <3 
> 
> title is from written in the sand by old dominion

draco sighed contently as he relaxed into his lounge chair, savoring the last sip of his drink. harry had scampered off some time ago, and draco had since curled into his own chair and pulled his floppy hat over his eyes. the consistent crashing of the waves, paired with the warm embrace of the sun were quickly lulling him to sleep, and he didn’t bother fighting it. 

from the table beside him, the mobile harry had insisted he get began to vibrate loudly, shattering his dreamy hypnagogia. he reached out blindly, feeling around for the phone before quickly accepting the call and putting it to his ear. 

“hello?” he asked, trying (and failing) to keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

“draco, thank merlin you answered. you will not believe this... this absolute shit!” came pansy’s voice - loud with anger and frustration. draco raised an eyebrow and blinked away his sleep. pansy frequently called him in anger, but her reasonings were always entertaining and different. 

“what is it, pans?” 

“you know adam, the man i’ve been seeing recently? well, last week we went on an amazing date, and i thought everything was great! we’ve been texting and calling back and forth, so i was under the impression that we were on the same page, right? so yesterday, i decided to show up to his apartment as a sort of surprise. draco, i even wore lingerie under my robes!” 

“what color were they?” draco asked, reaching across the table and grabbing harry’s long abandoned drink. he took a deep pull, savoring the fruity taste. 

“red, but that doesn’t matter. draco, a woman opened the door!” 

he gasped appropriately, and pansy continued. 

“so, naturally i pushed inside and went to the bedroom… there were five people in the bed. five! and adam just smiled up at me like a complete arsehole, and asked if i wanted to join in. imagine that. me, participating in his freaky little sex party. ugh, i swear to merlin, i’m taking a break from dating. how does this shit always happen to me?” 

“oh, pans... i’m sorry about that,” draco starts, but pansy interrupts him anyways. 

“you know, i don’t care that much… i was probably going to end things anyways. he had a bit of a wonky eye and when he would talk for a long time it would kind of just… slip away. don’t think it would’ve lasted very long. but, it’s the principle of the situation! how could he cheat on me!” 

“he’s obviously a complete dunderhead,” draco inserted, knowing that pansy didn’t truly need his comfort. she was a resilient girl, and would bounce back with another paramour within the next two weeks. 

“obviously.” she scoffs. “i think i’ll treat myself to a mani-pedi today… i deserve it.” 

“that you do,” 

“anyways, on to happier things! where are you now? what’s all that noise? let me guess: morocco? the maldives?” 

“no, we’re at the french beach house. that, my dear, is the sound of waves and mango-pineapple daquiris.” draco took a noisy sip to punctuate his sentence, trying and failing at hiding his bliss. 

“don’t you ever worry about this kind of stuff?” pansy asked, sounding just a bit petulant. “harry cheating on you… or finding someone else? what with him being the darling of the wizarding world and all that - i can’t imagine how much attention he must get... how do you handle that?” 

“well, he does get attention.” draco says, recalling the various occasions on which they had been followed and photographed on dates or outings. harry was still frequently harassed by small mobs everywhere he went - and he had more than once regaled draco with stories about signing autographs in the loo. just as quickly - images of harry pulling him in for a kiss, hugging him from behind as they cooked dinner, and grinning at him flooded his mind. “but i don’t worry about it. we’re in love… he wouldn’t do something like that.” 

“draco, that’s what i thought about theo! and we all know how that story ended.” draco winced. since theo had broken her heart nearly five years ago, pansy hadn’t really recovered, and had instead began entertaining a constant stream of failed relationships. “as of now, i’ve been cheated on three times. i know that you and harry are happy, but i’m just saying to keep your eyes open. never get too comfortable.” he could hardly fault her for her cynicism. pansy had been hurt, and was jaded towards men. she simply hadn’t met her harry yet, and was trying to look out for a friend. 

sitting up, draco pulls off his floppy hat and sunglasses, glancing over the porch railing and down at the beach. only the top of harry’s head is visible, standing in the sand and shuffling back and forth. draco stood slowly, moving towards the banister and glancing down. 

harry seemed to be attempting to write something, and was dragging his feet through the sand methodolically, staring down at the ground hard. he had already finished what looked like a large “i”, and jumped to another point in the sand before starting a curve. he hadn’t noticed draco yet, and seemed to be muttering to himself. as he finished a haphazard heart, he jumped again, starting on what was presumably a “u”. 

“of course, pans,” draco says softly, grinning. “i’ll stay vigilant.” 

they end the call as harry finishes completely, jumping once more to stand away from his creation, admiring his work with his hands on his hips and a proud smile on his face. 

“draco!” he calls, turning around. when he spots draco already leaning over the rail, he grins, opening his arms wide to him. “come here!” his excitement is palpable, and reminds draco a bit of an excited crup, or a giggling baby. draco rushes down the steps to the beach, his smile stretching impossibly wide. affection swells in his chest, warm and familiar.

“harry,” he gasps lightly, his eyes welling with tears inexplicably. “oh, harry.” 

“do you like it?” he asks gently, reaching out and lightly touching draco’s elbow. draco moves into his touch quickly, throwing his arms around harry’s neck and pulling him close. they stand that way for a long moment, holding each other in silence. 

“i love it,” draco says finally, overwhelmed with emotion. even now, three years later, harry was still able to make him feel like a teenager with weak knees and sweaty palms. whether it was small things, like drawing in the sand or little notes, or surprise vacations all around the world - harry never stopped showing his love for draco. “i love you.” 

it’s harry who initiates the kiss, pulling draco’s chin upwards and connecting their lips slowly, sweetly. the moment is picturesque: the sun setting in the background as they hold each other, the waves crashing around their bare feet - the evidence of their love on the ground beside them. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiya!
> 
> thanks for reading, hope u enjoyed it! 
> 
> this is super short but i just needed to write something really quick and fun because i'm just feeling really discouraged abt writing in general (my last few stories haven't done so well haha) but especially one of my longer WIP's... ack :/
> 
> all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are heavily appreciated!


End file.
